sky_does_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nbionic/Read this charles and that 110.136.167.135 wiki contributer
Just created a account, now u know who ur talking to charles. fair enough ? well this is what i want to do right now. *stretch* since i cannot read the recent messages u and that wikicontributer 110, i am doing it on a new page. i just went out for 10 hours so i'm really tired and i'm trying not to get pisssed off really badly. Okkkk time to go talk with u wiki contributer 110. u say ospore is a bloody disgrace. well ur just some little kid who thinks ur SOOOOO good that ur better than ospore. I do not know u but if u are with those little bastards sky army team well then GOD HAVE MERCY ON UR SOUL u would make EVERYBODY in the sky army SOOOOO Stupid and weak. I'm telling the truth not a joke . If u did watch AC , there's a bird (i think it's a hawk) A hawk team was created to counter u reds. (The hawk has a meaning) Wiki contributer 110. what i'm saying is that ur such a noob whoever u are , i dont care who u are and what u do (i think u just eat sleep , breathe and play) so u do not have the rights to say ospore is a disgrace. this are the rankings in sky team, if ur in it and at that rank read that status. (lowest to strongest) : Sky army 1: Recruit >> Potential 2: 1st rank in sky a, >> babies 3:2nd rank >>> congradulations u achieved a achievement : u are no longer a baby , u are a cry baby. 4: 3rd rank >>> disgrace. 5>> lieutantnt >> NOOOOOOOBBBBB 6>>commander>>> ok ;_: 7>>> general >> average... 8>> superior >> pros 9>> elites >> advanced 10>> gold >> experts. Wiki contributer 110...... i think ur just the 3. Areee uuu crying ? hmmmm wana go to ur mama o.o and say someone bullied u ? (i do not want to bully players , i only troll) sooo may u not cry have a great maybe day. if u DID cry.... u must be a 6 years old. (clap clap clap) OK GREAT took some time to work on u 110.... ur so boring.... going to charles now (ohh yesh mind is racing) OKKKKKK T.J CHARLES or should i say mr dead kid. Awww many players made fun of u and mentioned that tal charles is dead HAAAAA lollllllllllll noooooobbb !!! well well. may the games begin ^-^ *1st round * beep beep * Okkkkk mr t.j charles. this will be a very long time of babbling , may u not cry in ambarassment. This is between ospore and u. U said ur the 'LIEUTANTNT (erm erm , *chokes* cause that word is too weaK) and then u said ospore is blah bla blah well, here's a big fact : lieutantnts are easy. i met a rebel once, he was defeated by 3 high ranking members prob higher than lieutantnts. to crusaders we'v been beating way too many liteus and red army bastards. . . . over time. lieus and other ranking members left slowly after rebels failed reds are to be blamed. And after THAT many players (124 players i have defeated >> they left the server for good ) so what i am saying is that UUU t.j charles U ARE SOOO WEAK u never even beaten a rebel (the rebels are not the squids) u never even made a vandal really leave the server. so u should have some bloody respect. Ur only just some noob , if u leave this server no one wil remember u or me. if u really are a lieutantnt a good one. u should know who ur low and high ranking members are. here's a question in leadership, i did this to crymwayne he pased the test (sorry , spelled wrongly) this test will be different. If u really are a lieutantnt, Q1 : what did u even do during the rebel times when there was a uprising , and what did u do after the rebels no longer exist and then when the silent crusade steps in after 4 years of waiting what did u really do ? Q2 : As a higher ranking members to others what are the vaules u have referring to the weak ? Q3 : After the lost of rebels and the undefeated was defeated by the hawks and greif team How do u feel ? Q4 : What is ur reaction when sky-sg.com is gone and when the new sky server is abandoned (that's what i think) Q5: why is Ospore so bad ? but when i did a little character test to u ospore and contributer wiki 110 U tj. charles and contributer wiki 110 should have some respect to ospore cause in terms of skills u both suck like droppings. so no one needs u both. I'm stating a fact not that i truce with ospore or anything like that, little fact : ospore is better than contributer 110 and t.j charles in skillz. fact 2 : the lieus in sky army didn't do anything. fact 3 : the one doing the most damage are the recruits not the higher rankers. fact 4 : no one cares about lieus / generals anymore server is destroyed we both lost (we won but also lost cause we failed the primary objectivive but serve the reds (runners >> sky army) right cause they were the one who wanted a war , so we gave them one and they felt pain) fact 5 : If t.j charles really is tal charles then t.j is just a nobody cause if tal charles died (that's what they say) then t.j is supposed to be dead. so curse u t.j may u die a terrible death. joke : t.j charles is a lieutantnt cause he cried that he was just a recruit LOL Hedgehog12 (talk) 23:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC)